Super Hero Sakura and Chums
by Wubber
Summary: (PG13 for future chapters.) What happens when there's trouble in the neighbourhood by a *fiend* named Dr. Shadow? Sakura and Syaoran -reluctantly- become Super Heroes! Latex costumes and corny catch phrases galor...... (S+S included!)


Episode one: The Super Heroes are born

Super Hero Sakura and Chums.

__

By Wubber

A/N: I came up with this idea when I was writing a story about Sakura becoming a nun. I'm writing episode two right now, and I think it's funny _and _serious too… well, just prepare yourself for latex costumes, corny catch phrases, evil villains and everything you could expect from an average episode of Batman or Superman. *nervous laugh* (Future episodes will be much longer! This is a little like a prologue.)

One more thing! I don't own CCS so quit yer whining.

Episode one: The Super Heroes are born!

An old lady walked down a peaceful street in Tomoeda, swinging her brown handbag at her side happily. It was night time, and she was making her way back to her home after visiting her grandchildren and bringing them Milk and Cookies. She knew this walk like the back of her hand, as she did it every Sunday. So as she expected to turn a corner and come to the well lit road, Rose Avenue, she was shocked to find it drowned in blackness.

'Oh well,' She thought, not suspecting anything peculiar. 'I guess the street lamps broke.' And with that in her mind, she began walking through the blackness. Her mind detected something strange, however, when she heard rustling noises in the bushes around her. Not stopping to investigate, she broke into a run, clutching onto her bag for dear life.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" Asked a cold, deep voice from the shadows. She gasped. Her frail old legs failed her and she fell flat onto her face.

Her high pitched scream echoed in the night as she felt two cold hands grab her shoulders roughly…

'_Old lady mugged in Rose Avenue. The street lights were destroyed, and poor Betty was walking to her quiet home when she was attacked by a man dressed in black. Because of the lack of light, she was unable to see his face clearly. But she explains that his voice sounded "young and very evil". He took her handbag, which contained her pension and all of her personal belongings. It is believed that this is the third crime committed by this man, who has been labelled "Doctor Shadow." We advise you not to go out after dark.'_

"How awful," Sakura whispered as she read the article cut-out that Tomoyo had sneakily placed on her desk.

Syaoran leant onto her shoulder and read it too, causing the Card Mistress to blush furiously at his touch.

"Wow, that's terrible," He whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear.

Sakura gulped and nodded, "I-I know, I wish there was something we could do to stop this guy."

"Me too."

"Kinomoto-san, Li-san, would you like to share your conversation?" The teacher hissed angrily, tapping her hand against her flabby hip. This teacher's name was "Mrs. Curr," but more commonly known among the pupils as "The Snap Dragon".

The two stared at the rather large lady with sweatdrops, wondering what to say.

"Well come on. I try to teach and you obviously must have something more interesting to concentrate on. Kindly share it with us," An evil smirk crossed her face and she edged closer to them.

"Um," Sakura began, scratching her head, "We were just saying how awful the Dr. Shadow attacks are."

"Yes they _are _awful aren't they."

Everyone turned towards the owner of the voice, who stood at the doorway smiling sweetly at the class.

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked quietly, shocked.

"Yes, it's me. How are you, Sakura-san?" He asked as he pushed past the teacher and walked to the auburn haired girl's desk. Mrs. Curr muttered and stepped back up to the board to continue her boring maths lecture.

"I'm great, what are you doing back here?" She smiled.

He pulled a chair from a spare desk and sat it next to Sakura's, who blinked and wondered why he had not sat where there was room. The brown haired boy behind her was turning red with anger.

"I thought I'd come visit you," Eriol smiled back and looked at the piece of paper in front of her. "May I read this?"

"Of course, Eriol-kun." She watched as his eyes scanned over the black writing. They didn't notice that _somehow _two others had managed to squeeze their chairs around Sakura's desk; Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"Oh my, he must have been a mastermind to have committed three of these crimes!" Eriol exclaimed as he finished and put the paper down.

"Not really," Syaoran glared as he clenched and unclenched his fist under the table in an attempt to manage his anger. "He just got lucky. He'll be caught."

"Let's hope," Tomoyo chimed in, rubbing her chin worriedly.

"You're wrong," Eriol muttered.

The black haired girl's eyes suddenly lit up and she grabbed Sakura's hands. "I've had the best idea!"

"Hoe?"

"Doctor Shadow… that sounds like some sort of cheesy comic bad guy, right?" She paused for a moment, and Eriol's friendly face crunched up into a scowl, "Well, why don't you and Li-kun become super heroes to fight crime?!" She grinned, "Of course, _I'd _make you _very _cute costumes…"

Eriol pondered this for a moment, then he smiled and patted Tomoyo on the shoulder. "What a great idea!"

"I guess…" Sakura said quietly, a thoughtful look over her pretty face.

Syaoran muttered and folded his arms stubbornly. "No way."

So at lunch time the four of them sat round a table in the cafeteria and discussed possibilities for names for the new found Super Heroes, Sakura and Syaoran. So far, they weren't very impressed.

"Wolf boy!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Syaoran exercised his patented "death-glare". Eriol chuckled.

The black haired girl frowned and shut her eyes thoughtfully. "Sakura could be hmm… Cherry girl."

Sakura shrugged, sweatdropping. "I like it."

"Actually, no," Tomoyo continued, shaking her head, "How about Card girl?"

Sakura shrugged again, "I like it."

"And I have a _great _'punny' catch phrase for you too! Prepare to be _deck_ed!"

The other three around the table face faulted and fell onto the ground, their legs sticking up in the air at awkward angles.

Sakura shrugged as best she could, despite being face-down on the floor. "I like it!"

They slowly got up and slid back into their chairs, and Tomoyo looked over Syaoran with an evil grin. "I think something Chinese-ish is in order for Li-kun."

"Chinese boy?" Eriol blinked, rubbing his backside from where he'd fell.

The camera crazy girl shook her head, smiling sweetly. "Nah. Unless Li-kun likes it, of course." She shot him a glance and he glared back, shaking his head furiously. "Dragon dude?"

Syaoran grimaced and almost yelled, "No!"

Sakura, who'd been unusually quiet decided on her input. "How about Dragon boy?"

Syaoran jumped up and nodded repeatedly. "Good idea, hai! Whatever Sakura says, goes!" His face blushed a deep red and he sat back down trying to hide himself desperately with his rucksack.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "That's not so bad, Sakura-chan. I just need to think up a catch phrase for him…"

"I don't need a stupid catch phrase," His muffled voice came from behind the brown bag.

"Yes you do," She scolded. "How about 'Feel my fiery wrath, evil doers!'?"

A thump came from Syaoran's area and Eriol peeped over to see him lying on the ground. The biggest sweatdrop he had ever seen rested on his descendant's head.

"I like it," Sakura said emotionlessly as she flipped through a magazine.

Syaoran jumped up, "ME TOO!"

"Oh how rude of me," Tomoyo said quietly and turned to Eriol, "Would you like to be a super hero too?"

"No thank you, I'm far too busy for that…" He replied with a little chuckle.

"Oh okay," Tomoyo clasped her hands in front of her chest and giggled with glee. "Ohohoho! It's settled then! I'll get working on your costumes."

__

And so came the birth of Card Girl and Dragon Boy, legendary fighters of crime…

"Oh _and_," Added the blue eyed girl with a sly grin, "Call me Crazy Kawaii Camera Girl. What? You didn't think I'd let you be super heroes without getting it all on tape, did you? Ohohoho!"

__

…and Crazy Kawaii Camera Girl. What adventures will these corny heroes embark upon in the coming weeks? Will they defeat the dastardly villain Dr. Shadow? Only time will tell…


End file.
